In an information processing apparatus such as personal computers (PCs), states including suspend (standby) and hibernation in addition to a normal power-on state are typically set. For example, Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a technology that enables a timer to wake when an EC is turned off in S4 or S5 state.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of reducing the amount of data to be read or written in hibernation performed by the BIOS.